Professional and collegiate sports fashion apparel, including replica player jerseys, player-inspired tees, player-inspired sweatshirts, and the like, is popular attire among North American sports fans. Within the sports and fashion communities, it is common knowledge that sports fans dress in such player-inspired attire as a means of both expressing support for and identifying with a favorite athlete. Further, it is known that sports fans primarily wear such attire while watching a favorite athlete participate in a professional or collegiate sports game.
For example, if attending a National Basketball Association (NBA) game involving the Cleveland Cavaliers basketball team, one would observe fans of Cleveland Cavaliers professional basketball player LeBron James dressed in replica basketball jerseys that mimic the actual jerseys worn by Mr. James himself. In regards to the cosmetic shape, color, design, and fabric makeup of such replica jerseys, these replica player jerseys are constructed to be nearly identical to the jerseys worn by Mr. James while he is playing in an NBA game. Replica sports jersey manufacturers construct replica jerseys in this nearly identical fashion to provide sports fans with a consumer product that provides a direct, tangible, and emotional connection to a favorite athlete. Moreover, replica sports jersey manufacturers construct replica jerseys in such a fashion to provide youthful sports fans with clothing that helps them emulate or imagine as if they could be like a favorite, famous athlete.
However, with respect toward player-inspired replica sports jerseys and all player-inspired sports fashion tees, such attire ordinarily possesses rudimentary cosmetic design and construction characteristics. Typically, such cosmetic design characteristics include an individual player name, number, and team logo, or a solitary individual image of a professional sports player that is imprinted upon or sewn atop a garment. Likewise, such typical cosmetic construction characteristics include loose-fitting, athletic shapes, as well as heavy-duty cotton or athletic mesh-type fabrics.
Reflective of these rudimentary cosmetic design and construction characteristics, today's sports fashion apparel is generally considered to be appropriate attire only for fans who are attending or watching sports events. Therefore, fashion industry observers largely regard player-inspired sports jerseys and tees as a frivolous, one-dimensional type of dress. Further, it is known that the predominant consumer purchasing factor in regards to such sports apparel has little or no relation to contemporary fashion. Rather, the primary purchasing factor uniquely tends to be one's level of adoration for a particular athlete.
For example, should a highly devoted fan of Cavaliers basketball player LeBron James wish to purchase sports fashion apparel, he or she would likely invest in a replica player jersey that looks and feels like an actual jersey worn by Mr. James himself. This would occur because replica player jerseys are constructed and priced to be paramount, first-rate sports fashion apparel, as they possess nearly the same design and construction characteristics as sports apparel worn by professional athletes.
Oppositely, should a casual fan of Cavaliers basketball player LeBron James wish to purchase sports fashion apparel, he or she would likely invest in a sports tee that is adorned with same name, number, and team logo worn by Mr. James, or a sports tee that is adorned with an image of Mr. James. This would occur because sports tees are constructed and priced to be a value-oriented, second-rate type of sports apparel, as they do not possess the same design and construction characteristics as sports apparel worn by professional athletes. However, because sports tees share design and construction characteristics with regular fashion tees, these garments are also regarded as a slightly more functional type of sports fashion apparel.
Still, it remains that should sports fans purchase a replica, player-inspired sports jersey or a player-inspired sports tee, both types of sports garments are considered frivolous, informal, and one-dimensional. This is because premier, high-priced replica jerseys show fans' intense admiration for particular athletes, but are not designed or constructed to be a functional, appropriate type of daily dress. Oppositely, player-inspired sports tees are designed and constructed to be a slightly more functional type of daily dress, but may not accurately reflect fans' intense levels of admiration for particular athletes. This is because sports tees are manufactured and priced to be a value-oriented type of sports fashion apparel, and are burdened with a second-rate sports apparel stigma. As a result, this makes sports tees an unfavorable type of dress for highly devoted sports fans.
Further, and because of such unique conditions within the sports fashion apparel marketplace, one can assimilate that clothing manufacturers have little or no method or incentive to produce high-priced, player-inspired sports tees so long as high-priced, player-inspired replica jerseys are available at similar cost. This assumption appears particularly valid when one reconsiders the allure of premier replica sports jerseys, which allow sports fans to share a most direct, tangible, and emotional connection with a favorite athlete. This assumption appears further validated when one reconsiders that player-inspired sports apparel possesses rudimentary cosmetic design and construction characteristics, and therefore is often regarded by fashion observers as a frivolous, one-dimensional type of dress. Finally, this assumption appears validated further when one reconsiders that the predominant consumer purchasing factor in regards to player-inspired sports apparel has little or no relation to contemporary fashion, little or no relation to authentic sports memorabilia and no relation to contemporary canvas artwork.
Turning now to the field of authentic sports memorabilia, it is known that authentic sports jerseys that were worn or “used” by athletes while participating in sports events are extremely popular collectable items amongst North American sports fans. Further, it is commonly understood that sports fans acquire such authentic player-worn jerseys so that they may possess an authentic, tangible, and emotional item that was owned by their favorite athletes. Moreover, it is known that sports fans acquire such authentic player-worn jersey items for the romanticized purpose of touching the exact fabric material that was touched and soiled by favorite athletes. However, in regards to authentic player-worn jersey memorabilia, there remains primarily only three options for fans who wish to obtain and display such valuable, keepsake items.
The first option is to purchase an entire authentic player-worn jersey for an exorbitant sum. Depending upon the reputation of the player who wore the featured jersey, the role the player-worn jersey had in sports history, and the finite quantity of similar player-worn jerseys available, this sum can extend from $500 to $5,000 and beyond. However, should one purchase an entire player-worn jersey memorabilia item, the most viable option for exhibiting and protecting such authentic memorabilia is to frame and mount the full-size jersey on a home or office wall. Should one instead wear such an authentic jersey memorabilia item, he or she would risk tainting the authentic integrity of such an item by exposing the unprotected fabric material to new human and environmental contaminants. Therefore, such an expensive, full-size authentic player-worn jersey item is commonly regarded as an audacious, major memorabilia investment with limited functional value.
The second option for fans who wish to obtain an authentic, player-worn jersey memorabilia item is to purchase a sports trading card adorned with a small swatch of authentic player-worn jersey fabric for a lesser sum. Depending upon the reputation of the player who wore the featured jersey swatch, the role the player-worn jersey swatch had in sports history, and the finite quantity of similar player-worn jersey swatches available, this sum can extend from $1 to $500 and beyond. However, should one purchase a sports trading card adorned with an authentic player-worn jersey swatch, there are limited options for exhibiting and protecting such authentic memorabilia. For example, one can secure the paper-stock sports card within a rigid plastic casing, which then allows the authentic memorabilia item to be safely handled and situated atop a desk, dresser, bookshelf, or the like. Further, it is known that sports card manufacturers utilize glue-type adhesives to affix authentic player-worn jersey swatches to such paper-stock sports cards during the sports card construction process. Because such glue-type adhesives make permanent contact with the non-visible areas of an authentic player-worn jersey swatch, the authentic integrity of that player-worn jersey swatch is permanently tainted. Therefore, while a sports trading card adorned with an authentic player-worn jersey swatch is commonly regarded as a discrete, value-oriented memorabilia investment, such an item is also regarded as a compromised type of authentic player-worn jersey memorabilia with limited functional value.
Lastly, the third option for fans who wish to obtain an authentic, player-worn jersey memorabilia item is to purchase a framed photograph item of a featured player that also displays and protects a small swatch of authentic player-worn jersey fabric for a moderate sum. Depending upon the frame and photo size and quality, as well as the reputation of the player who wore a featured jersey swatch, the role the player-worn jersey swatch had in sports history, and the finite quantity of similar player-worn jersey swatches available, this sum can extend from $150 to $1,000 and beyond. However, should one purchase a framed item that displays and protects an authentic player-worn jersey swatch, there are limited options for exhibiting such authentic memorabilia. For example, it may be mounted on a home or office wall. Additionally, as noted prior, the glue-type adhesives used to secure and display authentic player-worn jersey swatches within a frame can permanently taint the authentic integrity of the player-worn jersey swatch. Therefore, while a framed item that displays and protects an authentic player-worn jersey swatch is commonly regarded as a reasonable, moderately-priced memorabilia investment, such an item is also regarded as a compromised type of authentic player-worn jersey memorabilia with limited functional value.
Turning now to the field of canvas artwork, it is known that player-inspired sports artwork is a collectable item available to North American sports fans. Depending upon the sports artwork quality and the sports artwork's size, sports fans often acquire such artwork for moderate or exorbitant sums which can extend from $30 to $500 and beyond. However, should one purchase player-inspired sports artwork, the most viable option for exhibiting such artwork is mounting the medium- or large-sized item on a home or office wall. Further, it is known that such player-inspired sports artwork is designed to be a complimentary decorative element within a sports-themed room, as such artwork typically promotes one or more sports-related image. Therefore, while player-inspired sports artwork can be regarded as a either a reasonable or audacious art item, it can also be regarded as a modest or major art investment with limited functional value.
Lastly, and turning now to the field of contemporary fashion, it is known that the concepts of scarcity, individuality and originality are extremely important to consumers who purchase contemporary fashion garments. It is also known that a contemporary fashion garment is often priced according to its accompanying values of scarcity, individuality, and originality. Further, it is known that contemporary fashion consumers often favor garments that appear to be custom made, as being seen with or photographed next to another consumer wearing the exact same garment is a legitimate fashion concern. However, in regards to player-inspired sports fashion apparel, there primarily exists mass-produced garments that provide little or no accompanying value of scarcity, individuality, or originality. Therefore, should one purchase player-inspired sports fashion apparel, he or she will remain concerned to be seen with or photographed next to others wearing an identical sports fashion garment.
Additionally, it is known that within the field of contemporary fashion, the specific shapes or cuts of consumer preferred contemporary fashion garments constantly vary according to ever-evolving, fashion industry trends. Therefore, should one purchase high-priced, player-inspired sports fashion apparel that utilizes a specific contemporary shape or cut, he or she will remain concerned that when the shape or cut of his or her apparel no longer aligns with contemporary fashion industry trends, his or her sports fashion apparel will be regarded as a major fashion investment with extremely limited functional value.
Thus, there is a need for a type of non-jersey, player-inspired sports fashion garment that is acceptable attire for both sporting events and non-sporting events. There is a further need for a non-jersey, player-inspired sports fashion garment that bestows a greater tangible and emotional connection to an athlete than that which is bestowed by a replica sports jersey. There is still another need for a fashion garment that is a first-rate sports garment, but that does not possess the rudimentary design and construction characteristics of a first-rate replica sports jersey. Even another need is a type of non-jersey, player-inspired sports fashion garment that is a favorable, status-symbol type of dress for high-devotion sports fans.
There is further a need for a type of non-jersey, player-inspired sports fashion garment that contains a non-sports themed, player-inspired artistic illustration, and that allows consumers to signify varying degrees of admiration for an athlete via the type and scarcity of an authentic swatch of player-worn fabric material that is incorporated within a sports fashion garment and/or a textured, color-coded thread element and color-coded tag element that is incorporated within a sports fashion garment.
There is another need for a type of player-inspired sports fashion garment that verifies the type and scarcity of a swatch of authentic player-worn fabric material that is incorporated within the sports fashion garment via a consistent color-coded thread element, color-coded fabric material element, and color-coded tag element with serial-numbering, garment series, and player identification indicia.
There is still another need for a type of non-jersey, player-inspired sports fashion garment that comfortably incorporates and protects a swatch of authentic player-worn fabric material within a garment via flexible materials, and there is also a need for a type of sports memorabilia that secures a swatch of authentic player-worn fabric material via fabric thread, thereby not tainting a swatch of player-worn fabric with glue-type adhesives.
Moreover, there is a need for a type of non-jersey, player-inspired sports fashion garment that modestly integrates a swatch of authentic player-worn fabric within a small artistic design element that is part of a large artistic illustration. Likewise, there is a need for a type of non-jersey, player-inspired sports fashion garment that positions a modest swatch of authentic player-worn fabric material near a high-visibility, masculine or feminine focal area of a garment. Similarly, there is still another need for a type of player-worn fabric swatch carrier that can physically carry and visually integrate a greater quantity of authentic player-worn fabric swatches than the quantity that can be carried and integrated within a sports trading card or a framed photograph item.
Yet another need is for a type of authentic player-worn sports memorabilia that is acceptable attire for both sporting events and non-sporting events, thereby making the authentic sports memorabilia a functional and appropriate consumer fashion product. There is also a need for a type of authentic player-worn sports memorabilia that can be repeatedly used by sports fans while being protected from new human and environmental contaminants.
There is even another need for a type of authentic player-worn sports memorabilia that is a high-quality, limited-edition, contemporary canvas artwork, and therefore can be framed and displayed as a non-audacious, sports memorabilia investment. There is also a need for a type of player-inspired canvas artwork that predominantly utilizes uncommon, primary and secondary anecdotal artistic design elements, which thereby allows the canvas artwork to function as an intellectual decorative element in a non-sports themed home or office room.
There is a need for a type of player-inspired contemporary sports fashion garment that incorporates one-of-a-kind swatches of authentic player-worn fabric material and one-of-a-kind color-coded garment tags with serial numbering, which thereby eliminates consumer fashion concerns of being seen with or photographed next to others wearing the exact same garment and affirms a garment's uniqueness. Still another need is a type of sports fashion garment with contemporary shape and cut that can function purely as collectible artwork and authentic sports memorabilia when the garment's contemporary shape and cut no longer aligns with contemporary fashion industry trends.